Korra: The Tale of Conja
by WolfGear
Summary: Korra asks one of her past lives for help and Avatar Kata the Avatar from 800 years ago asnwers the call and shows Korra the path to Conja, her Sifu. But how will a airbender from the past help her now? Find out! This story is rated M for obvious reason if you read my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

WolfGear Presents: Legend of Korra: The tale of Conja

Chapter 1: Dreams

Pairings, Korra x OC Mako

Disclaimer, I don't own Avatar the last air bender or legend of Korra

This story start right after Korra got recused from Torrlok

_Dream scape/thoughts _

The Avatar master of all four elements Earth, Fire, Air, water, only the avatar can master them all. Only this Avatar was having a hard time learning Air, and the spiritual bridge thing wasn't going to smoothly either. Let's not forget about the anti-bender movement and mask wearing freak that can take away bending. Never been a better time to be the Avatar.

Korra sighed; being the Avatar wasn't as fun as she thought it would be when she was five. Learning fire, water and earth was a breeze, even though she hadn't had on spiritual experience she though when she learned Air bending everything would fall into place. Now she beginning to doubt that she could even Air bend.

Looking up to the stars that dot the night sky she wished one of her previous lives would help her like that time she was kidnapped by counsel man Torrlok. She hadn't had another vision since then, even when she was really meditating.

Falling to her bed Korra stared at the ceiling before drifting to sleep. "If anyone can help me, please do it." She mummed as sleep took her.

_Korra's dream_

_ The wind blew gently through her hair. The southern air temple was beautiful in the spring. Monks meditated in the afternoon sun as the children played a game of air ball, but there was on monk that she was interested in Conja her Sifu. _

_ "You ready to master Air Avatar Kata?" Conja appearing next to the Avatar a grin spread across his face as he corrected her stance. He was different from the other monks. First he wasn't bald! The Airbender arrows were still proudly tattooed on his forehead and limbs were visible, but he was allowed to grow out his brown hair that traveled down past his neck. Second he was a Airbending master at only 17! The same age as her and lastly Conja wasn't just a monk, he was a warrior monk, and was allowed certain privileges, like eating meat. _

_ "You bet I am!" Kata exclaimed focusing on shifting of the winds. Conja used a different style of Airbending from the other monks. They used the gentle air style, while he used what was known as the Storming wind style. It used the same dodge and counter as the other style, but had lethal techniques too, hence the pair of katanas that rested on the monk's side and hers. _

_ Conja nodded approvingly. "Good, now feel the wind and focus it around the blade. Shape and sharpen it and then release it!" Swinging his sword a blade of wind sliced the target down range clean in half! _

_ "Alright, I got this." Spreading her feet apart and Kata swung the sword with all her might, but instead of the sharp cutting wind, a blunt gust blew the Avatar on her butt and left her dazed. _

_ "I have to be the worse Airbender ever." Kata sighed. _

_ Conja helped her to her feet. "Na, I've seen worse. Besides you've some along way from when you tried to learn the gentle air style. Let's face it you're just not gentle." He laughed and she did too and then punched him in the shoulder and knocked him to the ground. _

_ He just kept laughing even as he lay in the dirt. "See water tribe tomboy down to the bone!" He laughed as Kata's cheeks burned red._

_ "Shut up!" _

End of dream.

The next morning Korra sat down for breakfast with the Airbending family, and their three guests, Mako, Bolin, and Asuami her friends and members of Team Avatar 2.

Tenzin Airbending master, and counsel member to Republic city, and son of Avatar Aang watched his student curiously. Normally Korra would be munching down with an appetite that rivaled his late Uncle Sokka, but she was just picking at her food and not really eating anything.

"Korra is something wrong? You've hardly ate anything." Tenzin worried for the young Avatar. All the recent events with the Equalist and then Torrlok, he was worried it was all getting too much for Korra.

Korra snapped from her stir and look at the air monk. "Huh, What? Sorry I had a weird dream last night." She said rubbing her temples.

"Was it about you and Mako?" Ikki Tenzin's second daughter teased the Avatar.

For once Korra didn't freak out like she usually did, disappointing the young Airbender. "No Ikki. I think it was one of my past lives. Avatar Kata, she was a water bender like me and had trouble mastering air. Her Sifu Conja was there too, he knew of another Airbending style that she was a lot better at, the Storming wind style, have you ever heard of it Tenzin?"

Tenzin scratched his head, trying to remember if his father had ever said anything about it. "No I don't. It might be a bending style older then Avatar Aang. Meelo go fetch the list of Avatar's from library."

"Alright Daddy!" The youngest Airbender said excitingly and air scouted out of the room. Leaving everybody cover in their food. When Meelo returned he handed the scroll over to his father and ran outside to play.

Tenzin read the list and eventually found Avatar Kata. She was the Avatar over 800 years ago. The only thing written in her memorial was that she died young barely twenty trying to resolve the war that broke out during that time and that her companion a Warrior monk by the name of Conja was the one to bury her. The name rang a bell with Tenzin as he pulled history book on the many wars and found the page for General Conja. After the Avatar's death Conja gathered all of the warrior monks and killed the leaders of the warring clans, after that he was banished from the Air temples and disappeared.

"I don't know what your dreams mean Korra, but be careful ok." Tenzin warned his pupil. He didn't want Korra to have the same fate as Avatar Kata.

"I will Tenzin don't worry. Now let's go do some training!" Korra was pumped. Today was going to be a good day.

Later that night Korra fell into bed frustrated and exhausted. Once again she failed to bend air and again she burned down another original training fan and Tenzin's glider. He wasn't happy. Korra felt like crying. Not that she would, but that was the best way to describe her mood right now. A few times she hear people whisper that she really wasn't the avatar, just some water bender that could earth and fire bend because of the cross breading between benders. She knew that was false because her family never left the South Pole or married anyone from the other nations, and the fact that Aang had talked to her.

"Kata, help me." She pleaded before falling asleep.

_Dream Scape_

_ The ocean crashed against the rocks below as she stood against the Sho and Mu clans. They were the largest earth bending clan in the region and have been on the war path longest. Soon they would take the rest of the earth kingdom, but not before getting though her._

_ "Out of the way Avatar or you will meet you doom here and now." Li Sho head of the Sho clan ordered. Kata smirked as she drew her sword. _

_ "I wouldn't be doing my job if I did." She retorted bending a blade of wind, cutting down the first row of earth benders that stood against her. Stomping her feet pillars of earth blasted out of the ground flinging soldier high into the air and crashing down to earth. They didn't get up again. _

_ "Charge!" Po Mu ordered his men as Kata formed a wall around the group of soldier and blasted it full of fire. The smell was sickening to both parties Kata felt like throwing up, but knew she had to do this they were out of control and had to be stopped. _

_ "This is your final chance, stop or be destroyed." She pleaded with the two clan heads. Didn't they care for their clans men? Apparently not as they ordered more and more men to charge her, trying to wear her down and it was working too as sweat dripped down her body. A few have gotten a hit on her; two rock daggers jabbed in her gut. It only got worse from there more and more blood started to fall as the day progressed and Kata was out of breath by the time the two clan heads stepped forward to finish her. _

_ "This is the end avatar." Li sneered bending a rock into a spear. He was about throw it when a blade of wind cut off his arm! He fell to the ground screaming as an air bison roared overhead. _

_ Kata looked up to the sky and saw Conja barreling down on the army of earth benders, rage filled his normally gentle blue eyes as he unleashed a maelstrom of wind blades from his katanas. His bison Beo clad in armor. _

_ "Get away from her!" He yelled dodging the stone thrown at him. Any that were too big to dodge he blasted away with his wind. Beo crashed into the horde of soldiers using his many limbs and tail to blast anyone that dared come near his master. Conja leap from his companion's back swords flashing in the setting sun's light as he tore a path to Kata. _

_ Finding new strength Kata snag to her feet and reentered the battle with new determination as she made her way to Conja's side. The two were like a whirl wind of death as they fought back to back, till finally all 700 members of the Sho and Mu clans were dead or have fled. _

_ "We did it!" Kata exclaimed happy, but then she fell to the ground. Conja rushed her side. She smiled as he tried desperately to keep her alive, but her wounds were too great and she lost too much blood. She could hear him scream in agony as he yelled the words she wanted to hear for three years. _

_ "Sorry," She whispered as the blackness took over. Course she wouldn't go without tell him one last thing. "I love you too." _

_ Korra found herself standing beside the two lovers like she was watching a screen play. They couldn't see or hear her. She watched Conja pick Kata's body of the bloody earth and walk away. Rain began to fall, almost like the heavens were crying as well. Conja turned his head, almost like he could see her. He muttered something that she almost didn't hear. _

_ End of dream_

Korra awoke drenched in sweat, it felt like she had been in that battle. Softy she whispered Conja's final message to her. "Come find me. I wait for you where the rivers cross the mountains."

This was driving her nuts. How could someone who probably died 800 years ago help her now? And what did he mean he was waiting? She sighed there was only one way to find out, Republic city would be fine without her for a few days.

Upon her polar bear dog Naga Korra set out to the valley of the fallen the only place where the river's Ko and Ka crossed. The valley itself was surrounded by mountains and running down from the north and west was the Ko and Ka rivers that crossed in the center of the valley.

The trip would take a week by land. She left a note to Tenzin in her room explaining where she was going. Better to ask forgiveness then permission. Maybe she should have left a note to Mako and the others, but they would know when Tenzin found the note.

"Well girl let's get going!" She exclaimed urging the gaint bear dog forward.

Elsewhere in the deeps of Republic City a masked figure stared at the map stretched out on the wall, his plans were ready to set in motion, now he just needed to…

"Lord Amon, we have reports that the Avatar has left Republic city." The Equalist minion reported catching the masked leader's attention. This worked well in his favor.

"Follow her, find out where she is going, but don't make contact." He ordered the man and returned to his thoughts. Perhaps now was the time to act.

Author's note

You know I love Avatar the last Airbender and I was really excited when Korra was announced. Another thing it's hard to write about an ongoing series that just started, but I'm going to try my best. By the why if any of you have read my other story like New Lagoon or Red Soul you'll see how this will be going. I'm going to try and keep the blood and violence down but I like to realistic and let's face it half those moves they do would kill somebody. Also this is set just before episode 10 when Amon takes over the city.


	2. Chapter 2

WolfGear Presents: Legend of Korra: The tale of Conja

Chapter 2: The warrior in stone

Pairings, Korra x OC Mako

Disclaimer, I don't own Avatar the last air bender or legend of Korra

This story start right after Korra got recused from Torrlok

_Dream scape/thoughts_

The journey to the valley of the fallen wasn't as harsh and exciting as Korra imagined it would be. With paved roads and cargo trucks she and Naga managed to hitch hike almost all the way there. Being the Avatar and a girl defiantly made it easier to get Truck drivers to stop for her. Course when the pavement ended she was back on foot. That wasn't too bad really the surrounding country was beautiful and unmarked by the modern world. Even when she entered the Village at the base of the mountain everything was about the same as it was seventy years ago.

"Ha hello Avatar Korra, we are pleased to have you in our village on this fine day." The village headman said when Korra entered the town, apparently they still got newspapers. "I assume you are here to look at Avatar Kata's tomb?"

"Uh yeah how did you know?" This isn't weird, Korra thought sarcastically. She didn't exactly tell the press she was coming.

The headman smiled. "This village was founded 800 years ago, by master Conja himself to be a haven for any Avatar that wish it, and to those who have trouble with Airbending." Looking closer at the village Korra realized that it was a similar design to Airbender Island, only the color matched that of the earth kingdom and there were a few pieces from the water tribe here and there.

The headman smiled "I see you noticed. Throughout the years we have keep our Airbender roots hidden from the other nations by adapting through the ages, but we never forget where we come from. Now if you would like to rest before going over the mountains, we would be honored to have you Avatar Korra."

Korra bowed. "Thank you for the offer, but I really must on my way. I've put of this off long enough."

"I understand," the headman nodded. The world before herself just like Avatar was supposed to be. "Please take note that the water melts away the stone." He hinted as Korra walked away.

The mountain really wasn't that tall, in fact she didn't even know why they called it a mountain, it wasn't even made out of rock. Perhaps it's because it's too tall to be a hill. Everything became clear though she reached the top. The valley below was solid rock, in the center she could see were the river's crossed. It almost looked like someone pushed what used to be a mountain back into the ground, but who could have that much power… duh an avatar!

Korra whistled this had to be done by someone in the avatar state; it was frightening thinking about some having the power to sink a mountain, yet exciting knowing one day she would be able to do it, if she ever mastered the spiritual part that is.

Wondering down to the river base Korra searched for something that looked alike a tomb, a temple, anything really, but there was nothing here the valley was empty.

_I wait for you were the Ko and Ka cross. The water washes away the stone. _There had to be a clue here somewhere. Korra repeated the phrase again and said it out loud. "Where the Ko and Ka cross," She muttered walking to the edge where the rivers formed an X.

She felt like bashing her head against the rocky ground. "I'm SO stupid!" Korra cried looking at the x. X marks that spot. It was so simple! What should she do now?

Staring the center of the water x, Korra noticed a small whirl pool in the middle. Bending the water away she walked into the center and found… a drain? Couldn't hurt to try she guessed earth bending a hole, she didn't mean to make the hole very deep, but with the soggy earth messing up her sense she didn't know that there was a tunnel right underneath her, so she lost her footing as she fell into the hole and the river water poured in after her.

"Huh what happened," Korra moaned. Sometime during her waterslide ride she hit her head on rock or something and blacked out. She felt her head for injury and looked her red covered hand. "That answers that question." She grumbled looking for some water to heal herself with. "Where on the spirits am I?"

She was in room filled with Air nomad stuff. A small pool of water lay in the middle of the room, but what was more interesting was the statue of certain meditating warrior monk that sat on the edge of the pool. It was Conja she knew for sure. She felt couldn't help by giggle at seeing a monk with hair, even on his statue. Course when she spotted the full sized statue of an air bison, she thought that was a little extreme, even for a tomb.

"Well," She said sitting opposite of Conja, "I'm here. What do I do now?" Korra sat there and looked at the stone stare of the monk. There was no spiritual connection, no visions, no nothing! She came all this way for nothing!

_You already know what you need to do. _A voice echoed, freaking her out as she blast to fire balls in the direction of the voice. Surprising she hit a torch and room was much brighter, revealing a statue of Avatar Kata.

"Water melts away the stone." Korra repeated the headman's words. She placed her hand in the pool and felt that this water was different somehow, like the water in the spirit spring!

A number of visions flashed in her head. Conja standing in the tomb, and talking to a gaint snake and letting it bit him and his bison. She heard the words basilisk venom. The stone slowly encased Conja's body as he took his spot.

The snake slivered around his body and hissed. "You know you could be trapped here forever, never to walk the earth again. You will be live, immortal to the tiles of time, but let you might as well be dead."

"I have no regrets." Conja said with certainly as the stone finished encasing his body. The snake hissed one more time before disappearing.

"He turned himself to stone, so he could stay alive long enough to teach the next avatar like Kata." Korra gasped amazed. Waterbending an orb of spirit water into her hands she started trying to heal the petrified monk. "Time to wake up buddy, I need your help."

Korra was about to finish the process when the familiar feeling of chi blocking cables wrapped around her body, electricity rocked her body, causing her to fall into the spirit spring. She wriggled her way to the surface, luckily the water wasn't that deep, but now she had to deal with the two Equalists that stood in front of her weapons drawn.

"Well look what we caught." One of the Equalists mocked, grabbing Korra by her hair. "Not so tough are you avatar. Amon wanted use to just follow you, but wouldn't it be better to wrap you in a bow for him. Course I can't help but take certain privileges for capturing you." He laughed groping Korra's breast.

The Equalist looked at his friend. This didn't sit well with him. "Hey man let's just grab her and go that statue is freaking me out." He said nervously, it was like the damn thing was staring at them.

The man sighed at his friend's cowardliness. "You're afraid of a statue? Pathetic! We have the avatar right here, trapped in a cave where no one will ever now, if we have some fun with her, and you're worried about some stupid piece of rock!" He sneers ripping the front of Korra's shirt. Tears threaten to fall as she tried to remain strong, but the man slapped her. "You don't have any right to cry! You benders took my wife and left her lying dead in the middle of field!"

The other Equalist looked at his friend. He agreed that what happened to his wife wasn't right, but the avatar didn't have anything to with it. He looked at the statue again, he stuttered as its hand moved!

"The Statue!" He cried pointing at the stone figure as it reached for his friend.

The first Equalist sighed angrily. "Will you shut up about that fu-"He was cut off through as a stone hand gripped his throat and lifted him into the air!

Korra gasped amazed at what she was seeing, it worked, it actually worked! "Thank the spirits," She sighed relieved. Stone fragments fell from Conja's skin revealing the soft fresh hidden under the cold stone. Cracking his neck and stretching his stiff muscle Conja shook the remaining stone from his body and looked at the two Equalists with hated.

After 800 years of being frozen stone he's awakened, and by an Avatar that looked so much like his dear Kata it hurt. He could see her the moment she placed her healing hands on his stone skin. As she worked to free him from his own prison he searched her soul. She was kind, strong willed, and caring for her friends and loved ones. She wanted nothing more than to be the best Avatar she could be.

Then those two men capture her and one starts to try and force himself on her! In all of his time he had never been more disgusted. He was so angry that he forced his limbs to move, even if the stone was still heavy on his skin, he would not let such an amazing girl, no, woman be submitted to such a fate!

He grasped the man's throat, the symbol of life to the monks, as it brought the air to the body, and slowly he tightened his grip till the man stopped breathing and threw him to the side like the trash that he was. It wasn't very monk like, but he stopped being a monk a long time ago.

"You there," He pointed to the second man. "Repent your ways or suffer the same fate as your friend." The man dropped to his knees and sputtered out over a dozen apologizes.

"Now then," Conja said draping the top part of his robe over Korra, "if you could please heal Beo, we can get out of here."

Korra smiled warmly, wrapping the robe around her chest, "Sure, no problem."

It took over an hour and a lot of spirit water to free the sky bison. After all he was bigger than any truck Korra had ever seen; in fact he was bigger than Tenzin's bison Oggy! When she was done, the big fuzz ball gave Korra an affectionate lick, covering her in slob.

"Huh… yuck," She moaned trying to rid herself of the drool. Using the last of the water Korra soaked splashed herself rinsing the drool off, but leaving her soak.

"Your catch a cold like that," Conja stated and blasted her dry with a gust of wind.

"Thanks," Korra blushed. For being 800 years old, Conja was young, very young, in fact he couldn't be much older than her and the muscles on his arms, it was obvious he did more than sit around and meditate all day.

"You ready to get out of here?" Conja asked taking Beo's reins. Korra nodded and accepted his held getting on the giant bison. "Alright earth bend us a hole there and will be to the surface in no time."

Korra nodded and earth bended a hole large enough for Beo to fit through. In less than ten minutes they hit the surface and for the first time in 800 years Beo and Conja few in the sky.

"Have to… get Naga… in the village." Korra muttered falling asleep on Conja's shoulder. She was exhausted from her journey and then earth bending though for ten minutes straight through what had to be the densest earth in the world was tiring.

"Beo, to the village," Conja ordered his companion flying towards the mass of lights.

Korra rubbed her eyes as the morning sun shined through the window in her room. She hazily remembered Conja carrying her to bed when they reached the village. She blushed remembering he was still shirtless when he did.

Smelling the sweet scent of fried chicken-pig Korra wrapped herself in the robe laid out for her and walked into the kitchen. The table was filled with lot of meat and eggs and the strong scent of fresh coffee. At the farthest end of the table sat Conja, stuffing his face with bacon, sausage, and ham, pretty much anything no air nomad would dare eat.

"I thought air monks couldn't eat meat." Korra asked curious of the revived monk.

Conja paused and gulped down his coffee of wash down the food. "I'm a warrior monk. I'm practice inner peace and using strength of mind, but that's where it ends. After that difference between me and the monks is like night and day. They believe peace can be archived by sitting around and trying to understand each other. A noble sentiment, but that doesn't always work." Conja dismissed the villagers in the room and looked directly at Korra. "How are you feeling? You had quiet the ordeal yesterday."

"Oh, that… well I was a little shaken, but I'm fine, really. Thanks for asking." She sputtered picking at her food.

"Expression and being honest with yourself is one of the first steps to learning Airbending, so please be honest." Conja told her. She sighed and looked at the warrior monk; it was hard to be so open with someone she just met.

_But you already know him, _Kata whispered in her mind.

Swallowing her nerves, Korra told Conja how she really felt. "That is the second time I ever been so scared. The first time was when Amon captured me and I thought he was going to take my bending." She emitted, feeling a weight fall of her chest.

Conja nodded, "Good, this is good. Fear and doubt are not evil emotions, but they can weaken you if you let them. Now tell me more about what's happening in the world. The villagers told a little bit about what's going on, but you are the one who is directly involved."

"Ok, there's this guy called Amon." Korra began. Conja listen intently never interrupting or asking questions till she was finished.

"Sounds like you have your hands full." He said. "But we'll take it one step at a time as we make are way back to this Republic city. I'll begin teaching you Airbending while we travel. From your story I would say Amon is about to make his move."

"I do you know?" Korra asked.

"Because it's what I would do."

Author's note,

Well chapter two there. I'm a little worried how this story is going to go. Hopefully it won't end up being a bust. Anyways Conja's out and now on his way to Republic city with Korra, but what will they find once they get there?


End file.
